


Flirt Like a Rainbow

by erishanaka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, feat. Kise in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura likes someone but refuses to admit it. Unfortunately (or was it fortunate?), Akashi is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Like a Rainbow

Nijimura Shuuzo was a next door neighbor. Add to the fact that you're the same age as his, it was only natural you became friends and attended the same school. ****

 

Nijimura Shuuzo was a troublemaker and a polar opposite of your polite and model student image. For every fight he got involved on, you have a matching star from a teacher for a job well done. For every detention he had, you have extra class activities to attend. At the very least, the latter phenomenon ensured that he was still able to walk with you home.

 

Nijimura Shuuzo was never a close friend. He was never in your class, as you were always in those top section from the batch. He was also never in your circle of friends in school. Despite this, he was friendly and you found yourself harboring a secret crush over the resident bad boy.

 

Then Teiko happened.

 

Nijimura Shuuzo was never the sporty type but he did excel in PE. When he was recruited to the basketball team, he turned from delinquent to Mr. Popular overnight. He was suddenly cool, despite his hotheadedness and aloof personality. He suddenly had a fanclub and his locker was suddenly filled with letters of confession and admiration. All of a sudden, you weren't the only one harboring a secret crush.

 

And just like that, you quietly disappeared from his life. It was a little sad, but you decided it was for the better. You were genuinely happy that at least Nijimura stopped going into fights and was turning to someone responsible.

 

You kind of just wished he could still walk you home.

* * *

 

When you turned second-year, you ran for the student council as vice-president. It took a lot of campaigning and sacrifice of study time, but you managed and emerged victorious. You thought you were the luckiest person to won over this election, having no prior experience except your class president stint last year.

 

That is, until you met Akashi Seijurou and somehow, you suddenly felt like you weren't doing anything meaningful with your life.

 

Akashi Seijurou was intimidating, proper, and very smart. You looked him in the eye anyway, unlike the other members of the council and bit by bit became casual enough to hold a conversation that has nothing to do with academics. Because for all his perfect personality, he was still the kouhai president.

 

It was one of those extended meetings that Nijimura's name pop up. As usual, you and Akashi are the only ones left to clean up the student council room.

 

"You play basketball? That's really cool," you politely admired. Akashi didn't seem like the sporty type but thinking about it now, him excelling besides academics doesn't sound so outlandish "How's Niji-kun doing? I hope he's not giving you a hard time."

 

"Captain Nijimura? You're friends with him..?" Akashi asked, looking genuinely curious at the new information, plus the fact that you call the captian Niji-kun.

 

"Ah.. not really," you smiled shyly. "He's my next door neighbor. We attended the same schools since forever."

 

"I see," Akashi looked contemplative before going back to his smiling polite self. "You should come by for practice sometime. As vice-president, I believe it's appropriate enough for you to be adequately acquainted with the team."

 

You considered his offer. You didn't have any other obligations to attend later in the day, plus you've been meaning to watch Nijimura play, just to see how he was doing. "True enough.. will you be leaving for practice soon after this?"

 

"Yes."

 

You finally conceded. "Can I come with you?"

 

"Of course."

* * *

 

The basketball team was already having a practice when you and Akashi entered the gym. Everyone's eyes were on Akashi, pausing to bow at him in acknowledgment (amazingly enough, since he was just a first year and you ended up wondering if he was good), before they noticed your presence. Suddenly, you felt nervous as their staring didn't stop and instead, watched you as you followed Akashi. You unconsciously held your things closer.

 

"Captain Nijimura."

 

"Tch. You're late Akashi," Nijimura didn't even spared a glance, his glare fixed on the fumbling players. "Oi! Who said you brats can slack off?!" His shouting snapped them out and quickly, they resumed their usual play.

 

"I already informed coach that I have student council activities."

 

"Didn't inform me."

 

"It was unnecessary," Akashi replied. Nijimura seemed to have no comeback for that, although his grumpy attitude was still there. "Regarding practice, I invited someone, captain, and I hope you'd let this person watch today."

 

"Invited? I thought your father disapprove..." Nijimura finally turned his attention to Akashi and his words died soon after as he finally noticed you. "(L.name)-san..?" He looked so surprised seeing you here. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Akashi then at you again. "Why are hanging out with him?"

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akashi commented at the last question, one eyebrow raised. "She's my vice-president at the student council."

 

Nijimura didn't look pleased at the answer for some reason but let it go. He looked at you again, his face slightly contorted between a friendly smile -- the one he sports so often when you two once walked home together -- and the serious frown he now sports as captain of the Teiko basketball team. Such that it looked...

 

"Captain, you look like you're in pain."

 

A vein popped in Nijimura's head as a newcomer with messy gray hair came to your little group. "Shut up, Haizaki."

 

"Haizaki! You're still not finished with practice," a boy with impossible green hair called out. "Stop bothering the captain, nanodayo."

 

"You better listen to Midorima," Akashi added.

 

The stranger named Haizaki only shrugged the berating. "I was just coming over to say hi." He looked at you, flashing a confident smirk. "Saw a pretty newcomer and thought I'd introduce myself."

 

You blushed at his words and watched the boy go back to the court. Nijimura was muttering profanities. "I swear, that punk..."

 

You wouldn't know, of course, as this was your first time watching them practice but Akashi couldn't help but notice the unusual agitation in Nijimura's conduct. It was slight and barely there but it was enough for Akashi to decide he should observe.

* * *

 

It became part of your routine now to watch the practices. You often walk with Akashi going to the gym. During practice, you helped their manager, a girl named Momoi, check on their progress. Most of the time though, you just watched. You weren't really informed on anything basketball and it took some time, with the help of Momoi, to get the gist of the game. Still, you watched with fascination. There were four players that were particularly good, each sporting a different bright colored hair. Unsurprising enough, Akashi was included in that count.

 

"Like a rainbow," you said to yourself. You giggled quietly. "Speaking of rainbows," you looked at Nijimura. He was still aggressive and intimidating in the court but at least it wasn't about fist fight. He did a drive, dodging his defending opponent, and jumped to dunk. You followed the round of applause and smiled when he grinned widely for a second before going back on his "scary captain" mode.

 

It was probably the practice sessions but lately, your secret crush went back and has been growing bit by bit. It wasn't overwhelming enough to make you blush or act on it, but it was there: a silent admiration at the cool captain of the basketball team.

 

He was still the hotheaded guy you know back when he was a troublemaker, except his temper was now directed to something more productive than picking fights. He still gets that funny look between a smile and a frown whenever his eyes met yours.

 

Lately though, he also can't seem to hold a decent conversation other than the polite questions of how-was-your-day's. You let this one slide anyway, knowing he wasn't really the most sociable guy.

 

Only, it seems that you weren't the only one who noticed this and unfortunately, this someone would not let this slide.

* * *

 

Nijimura cursed for the fifth time that day during practice. His ball was stolen again by Aomine, who looked positively ecstatic he got past his captain, before making a shot. The stealing, he could deal; Aomine was a good challenge and he'd probably eventually steal the ball successfully even without Nijimura's carelessness. It was the fumbling on his part that he was pissed at, making it easy for his kouhai to steal.

 

He knew exactly why he fumbled and the reason was a girl sitting beside their pink haired manager, offering a maibu snack at the looming purple-haired giant looking stupidly pleased because someone offered him a snack. Stupid giant first years flirting with you--

 

A ball blacked out his vision.

* * *

 

A loud whistle brought up your attention away from the new boy (a first year named Murasakibara) and into the court... where Nijimura was lying out cold and a panicky first year (who you learned was named Aomine) apologizing profusely.

 

"I swear I didn't aim it on purpose! Captain..." he was spouting nonstop and Momoi has to smack him out of it.

 

You didn't bother listening. You were already running to Nijimura's side. Everyone gathered in a circle, although they gave you space to help their unconscious captain.

 

You quickly checked for concussions and anything that might be wrong with his fall. You lifted his head up, putting it on your lap for support, and slightly, raised his upper body next to put him in a better position. Akashi was suddenly there to help you with an ice pack.

 

It didn't seem like a bad fall because a moment later, Nijimura was stirring and groaning. He cursed at the throbbing pain on his head and flinched when something freezing made contact on his skin. "What the hell--"

 

"Niji-kun, are you ok?"

 

He opened his eyes and saw you, looking slightly worried. For him. The thought made him weirdly giddy.

 

Your worry turned worse when his cheeks suddenly flushed red. He felt warm all of a sudden. He was trying to smile again, probably because it was you and not his teammates. The thought made you blush slightly, and just as quickly, it disappeared. Now is not the time to ogle at your crush, even if he was there practically on your lap.

 

"(L.name)-chin, I'll carry captain to the infirmary," Murasakibara volunteered, his voice snapping you out. You nodded and Nijimura's weight was lifted and carried away.

* * *

 

Nijimura was not having a good day.

 

On top of being carried by someone younger and taller than him to the infirmary, he had to take a scolding from the coach. Plus the reason was really lame (at least the brat Ahomine wasn't bragging that he caught the captain off-guard).

 

But worst of all, he couldn't attend the rest of the practice. He couldn't see you.

 

He cursed at himself. It was stupid. He was stupid. He doesn't understand how you could waltzed back into his life and suddenly look every bit as different and the same as the last time. You're still the same girl next door and yet.. he couldn't understand why he felt suddenly a lot of things. Like stupid happy. Although recently, it soured into a need to rip a person in half.

 

Particularly, first year brats trying to flirt with you. Like Aomine. Or worse, that punk Haizaki. Nijimura also has a sneaking suspicion on Akashi but the brat acts like his shougi game that Nijimura didn't want to bother trying to figure out Akashi's intention.

 

Like right now.

 

"You seem angry Nijimura-senpai," Akashi made an obvious comment. He was sitting beside Nijimura with a new ice pack in hand. "Which, I observe, is something non-existent whenever (L.name)-senpai is at practice."

 

"Shut up, Akashi," Nijimura didn't have a witty comeback. He just wanted to lie down more and hope for the day to be over already.

 

Akashi seemed to not hear him. "Or well, my statement is not accurate recently. You're more angry lately." When Nijimura didn't comment, Akashi smiled politely, the kind that freaks people out and the kind that makes Nijimura want to punch a certain red-haired vice-captain. "You like (L.name)-senpai."

 

"What part of shut up do you not understand, brat?"

 

"Amazing, you didn't even bothered to deny it."

 

Nijimura really wanted to go home.

* * *

 

It was sort of weird, but the next day, Nijimura came to the student council room to pick you up before their practice. He didn't offer any explanation and at first, you thought that he was there for Akashi until he was painfully ignoring the vice-captain. He wasn't very talkative to you either but he did acknowledge your presence so you figured he was there for you.

 

It would have been sweet, which it was and it made you blush just thinking about it, except he looked ready to kill and Akashi was smiling. You know that smile; it's the one Akashi sports whenever he invites you to play shougi.

 

This happened for a week until one council meeting later, you went out to find not only Nijimura but also Midorima, looking unamused and holding a bright orange pillow. You ignored the pillow. "Midorima-kun..?"

 

"(L.name)-senpai," Midorima greeted just as stiffly. "I.. came to pick you up."

 

You didn't have a reply for that. Nijimura scowled at your confused expression. "I told you she doesn't need picking up."

 

Midorima looked unconvinced. "Forgive me Nijimura-senpai, but why are you here then?"

 

Suddenly, you saw a miracle: Nijimura blushed and stammered. You also heard profanities and you caught Akashi's name and the word sneaky bastard in one sentence. You didn't have the opportunity to inquire about his sudden change of attitude because Nijimura stomped away.

 

"I apologize for the sudden proposal, (L.name)-senpai. Akashi simply mentioned that he watched Oha Asa this morning and said that you ranked last today, nanodayo," he fixed his glasses and small blush crept on his cheeks. "And that your lucky item is a man wearing glasses. N-not that I am concerned, nanodayo! It came from Akashi's instruction." Midorima continued making excuses. You merely smiled at his flustered expression.

 

"I understand. Thank you for your concern, Midorima-kun."

 

"Hmph."

* * *

 

Nijimura stopped coming. You felt a bit sad but figured nothing could be done. You tried shrugging it off and it seemed to be working until Akashi pointed it out.

 

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. It just can't be helped."

 

"I see," Akashi looked contemplative. "Maybe it would help if I could distract you."

 

"How so?"

 

"We have a new member in the first string," Akashi looked proud for a moment before going back to his calm self. "His name his Kuroko Tetsuya."

 

You racked your brain for any boy you knew that have that name. None. A senpai then? A kouhai? "How is he?"

 

"He's... exceptional. You should watch Kuroko play today." It was subtle but you could have sworn Akashi said the name with emphasis, like how one would accuse someone watching only one player instead of the whole team. You couldn't help but look away. Was it really so obvious you only watch Nijimura?

* * *

 

Nijimura still couldn't believe the existence that is Kuroko Tetsuya. Despite being horrible at basketball, he manages to work it in his favor and turn the flow of any game. He couldn't help but give respect to the little guy.

 

Kuroko threw up after the running. Nijimura sighed. Or maybe not.

 

Nijimura came over to the newcomer's side to rub his back. He grunted when Kuroko stiffened at the touch, probably scared at the incoming scolding. Nijimura wanted to scold him too but something made him hold back. Maybe it was Kuroko's pathetic state.

 

"Captain Nijimura."

 

He glared as he turned back to look at Akashi and scowled when you walked by the brat's side. He was paranoid, he admitted that long ago, now that Akashi knew about his little secret crush on his next door neighbor. Fortunately, he knew Akashi enough that he's not the kind of guy to spill another's secret. Unfortunately, he knew Akashi is that kind of bastard that would manipulate someone to saying the secret itself if he finds it amusing enough. That glint in his eye told Nijimura dead on that Akashi is having the time of his life.

 

Kuroko seemed to take this time to recover and after Momoi coming over (this was automatic) to give him water, he stood up properly and faced you and Akashi. "Akashi-kun."

 

"Kuroko," Akashi smiled back. "This is (L.name)-senpai, captain Nijimura's childhood friend."

 

You blushed. Nijimura blushed. Kuroko tilted his head. "Childhood friend..?" He looked at you and you couldn't help but blush again, this time at his adorable face. He was... really cute. He smiled. Too cute. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, senpai."

 

"(L.name) (F.name)," you introduced yourself, your voice a bit more eager. "It's very nice to meet you too, Kuroko-kun."

* * *

 

Nijimura scowled. Stupid cute first years flirting with--

 

practice. Not you. Definitely not you practicing flirting.. he mentally slapped himself. He is in so deep. He carefully ignored Akashi's amused eyes directed at him. Shitty little first years.

* * *

 

Kuroko was an angel and it was no wonder why he was Momoi's crush. The pink haired girl considered you as her default private diary, woe-ing how her Tetsu-kun never notices her. You gave her comforting replies and wished her luck, as you can't really find it to discourage her. Kuroko makes it harder too. He was so polite, thoughtful, and gentle -- the perfect kouhai.

 

He was also terribly endearing.

 

"I heard from Akashi-kun that your class' baking was successful," Kuroko complimented. "Congratulations."

 

"Oh, thank you very much, Kuroko-kun," You replied happily. "Do you want to try some? I still have some cookies. Unfortunately, the brownies were gone during student council meeting." You were already rummaging through your bag and made a silent cheer when you found the cookie bag. You looked up, only to find two heads now.

 

"(L.name)-chin~ I heard cookies," Murasakibara's eyes were sparkling and his voice came out as a whine. You wondered briefly how was he able to hear that when he was on the other side of the gym.

 

"Of course," you cooed at his antics. "One for you, Murasakibara-kun. And you too, Kuroko-kun."

 

"Thank you very much, (L.name)-senpai."

 

"(L.name)-chin is awesome~"

* * *

 

"That looks really goo-- ow!" Aomine winced and glared at the seething Nijimura. There was a deathly aura surrounding the captain and if Aomine didn't know any better, his opponent has just entered the zone. He wisely backed away and continued with his practice.

 

Haizaki, unfortunately, was a lot stupider. "That definitely looks really good," he licked his lips and sprinted into a run. "Yo, (L.name)!"

 

Midorima watched disapprovingly as Nijimura chased after the gray-haired troublemaker and throw him back to the court before the latter could reach you. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

 

Akashi simply hummed concomitantly. "Nonsense, Midorima. I simply dangled a thread of opportunity. Everyone else just... took the bait." He offered a wrapped item to his teammate. "I saved a brownie for you as peace offering. They're definitely better than the cookies."

 

Midorima frowned disapprovingly but took the sweet anyway.

* * *

 

Nijimura sucked at mind games. Or long term strategy. The longest he planned is his things-to-do on the same day, and even then, he never completely followed it.

 

In short, Nijimura hated playing board games with Akashi. And this feels irritatingly like a board game.

 

He knew he was never the subtle type but he tries not to be too forward and direct, especially when it comes to hanging out with you. He didn't want to send the wrong signal and make you shy away. Sure, sometimes he catches you blushing at his gestures -- and he keeps a record of this (secretly of course) -- but he didn't want to assume. It would just be embarrassing.

 

He wanted to ask your friends, or at least your classmates if you ever mentioned anyone you like. And he did tried asking eventually, in the most subtle way he could think of. However, he only got confused stares.

 

(L.name)-san? Getting a crush? It seems impossible, not when her number one priority is school.

 

"Like that first year, Akashi..? They're almost the same," the boy chuckled. "Bet they'd make a cute cou--"

 

Nijimura got detention from punching someone, earning him a scolding from the coach because he ended up missing a practice session. He tried not to look at Akashi, nor at you. The latter, because he didn't want to be defeated by his urge to demand who you like. The former, because he didn't want to trust himself to refrain from punching another guy, again.

 

The thought of another guy being your boyfriend made him livid. The thought of Akashi being your boyfriend--

 

"Captain, Haizaki's absent again--"

 

"Do you think I fucking care right now, Ahomine?!"

 

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Aomine shouted to no one in particular as he madly dashed away from the captain. Hell hath no fury than a captain in clutch mode.

* * *

 

It was gradual but one day, you found yourself in love with the whole Teiko basketball team. You attended their formal matches, even the one where Nijimura was not there. You cheered every time Murasakibara made a dunk, Midorima scoring a three-pointer, Akashi beating through a three-man defense, Aomine passing through a one-on-one against the opponent's ace, Kuroko appearing and disappearing with his passes, and Haizaki displaying moves his opponents just did.

 

You discussed with Momoi about the boy's improvements often, giving inputs and opinions yourself. When you found out Momoi's problem about her lack of cooking skills, you volunteered to prepare snacks after the matches (earning you the position as Murasakibara's savior). In turn, the boys grew to love you too and treated you a part of the team.

 

For the first time, you and Nijimura finally have the same circle of friends. Sometimes, he found himself picturing his team as a family, with him as the captain and father of a bunch of rowdy boys (and a girl) and you as the caring mom the whole family gets really protective of.

 

(He just has to make sure to not think about the implication of the idea of a father and mother dynamic between you two.)

 

He wanted to be proud for you and the team, he really did. He just couldn't completely bring himself to do it, not when he felt so conflicted between walking out sullenly or punching someone's face whenever his teammates gets too friendly with you and decided hugging you is the best option.

 

He had to be physically restrained twice. First, when Haizaki groped your butt one practice match ("Sexual harassment!") and the second time, when you shared your half-eaten ice cream to Murasakibara ("That was an indirect kiss...").

* * *

 

"(L.name)-chin is really cute, huh? She brings really yummy snacks too," Murasakibara said in his usual bored voice. His eyes, however, showed a different tone, looking interestedly as you were talking animatedly with Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi. Probably Aomine explaining about advance basketball techniques and Momoi berating him for being so arrogant unlike her Tetsu-kun.

 

"Wonderful woman, indeed," Akashi agreed. "Would make a fine wife."

 

"I'd advise you not to say that so boldly in this area, nanodayo," Midorima chided, adjusting his glasses. "Captain looks more than murderous lately."

 

"You think I didn't know that?"

 

"Hmph, it was a rhetorical advice. You brought this upon us."

 

Murasakibara got annoyed at the mind games his two teammates were throwing. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna join (L.name)-chin. She looks yummy." When he was out of earshot, Midorima let out a loud sigh.

 

"... Akashi, this has to stop. Murasakibara can't end up dead just because Captain decided not to consider his childish talking."

 

"I.. yes, Midorima. I understand. We have to take drastic measures."

 

"... what do you mean _we_ , nanodayo?"

* * *

 

It took two days for Akashi to formulate the plan and relay it to the rest of his team. Haizaki was wearing a mischievous grin by the end of it. Murasakibara was bribed with snacks. Aomine would have shared the same shit-eating grin Haizaki was wearing but he was too busy thinking on how he could out-compete Haizaki. Kuroko was suspicious about all this ("Observant as ever, Kuroko") but didn't have any evidence to back up and so decided to go with it for now; it sounded sweet after all. And although Momoi didn't need to be informed, she was informed anyway; which turned out for the best because she offered her assistance to assure the best freedom of movement for the boys.

 

Midorima was genuinely impressed. Maybe this could actually work, after all.

* * *

 

It wasn't a good idea. It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Midorima was panicking and he had half a mind to just sprint away, never mind Akashi's wrath later. He could at least live a little longer. The only thing holding him down was his consolation that Cancers ranked first today. And maybe Murasakibara's death-like grip.

 

(Midorima obviously didn't take note but Murasakibara smelled exceptionally nice today.)

* * *

_"(L.name)-senpai would make a fine wife, yes?"_

 

The words rang on Nijimura's mind the entire day. It came from Akashi, complete with a wistful voice. Nijimura didn't know Akashi could make a wistful voice. It pissed him to high heavens but more alarmingly, it made him agitated. Suddenly, your classmate's voice made sense and rang repeatedly next to Akashi's words.

_"Bet they'd make a cute couple."_

 

The words sank on his stomach horribly. He almost felt sick. He couldn't even have the capacity to get angry. Worry filled him. Because if there was one thing he was afraid of, it would be regretting something; and he wondered if he'd regret not telling his feelings. He wondered if he'd regret not taking a chance.

 

He laughed dryly, "As if I don't have the answer to that."

 

"Nijimura-senpai!" Momoi had to shout twice before finally getting Nijimura's attention. "I was looking for you."

 

"Momoi? What is it? Was coach looking for me?" Nijimura was already thinking of excuses on how to get away with it.

 

"Coach? Oh, nothing like that, senpai. Akashin was just looking for you."

 

"Akashi?" Nijimura's mood turned immediately sour. "Sorry Momoi, but I'm not really in the mood to talk to the brat."

 

It took a moment for Momoi to register that Nijimura was referring to Akashi and not Aomine nor Haizaki; Nijimura never called Akashi a brat. "Wait, senpai! It's an important message."

 

"I'm really not in the--"

 

"Akashin is holding a mini-celebration for (L.name)-senpai in appreciation for her efforts on the basketball team. Also, Tetsu-kun told me," Momoi paused, making sure Nijimura was listening. "That while they were practicing, someone told him this person will confess his feelings to (L.name)-sen.. pai...?"

 

Momoi was impressed. She never saw Nijimura running this fast before. It must be a personal record.

* * *

 

If you were to die right now, you wouldn't have minded in the slightest bit.

 

It happened just right after the student council meeting. While you were packing up your things, Akashi came over with a very unusual request.

 

"(L.name)-senpai, can I have your full attention for a moment?"

 

"Of course, what is it?"

 

"The basketball team is really grateful. I, on behalf of everyone, would like to regard our deepest thank you," Akashi made a small bow and you had to blink twice to really believe his head was really lowered. This was a first.

 

"Uhm.. thank you.. it's really nothing though and uh," you tried to rack for an appropriate reply. You were honestly flattered at the sudden grand gesture. You couldn't help but blush and left speechless. "You're welcome..?"

 

"That said, everyone relayed to me that they all wanted to do something for you. It will be a surprise, however, and so if it's no trouble, I'd like to blindfold you."

 

"... what?"

 

"I assure you, (L.name)-senpai, that I won't let you bump on anything."

 

"That's.. very thoughtful of you but.." your words died halfway when Akashi smiled politely. Too politely. You sighed in defeat, knowing Akashi will take extreme measure when he does that face. "All right."

 

It was obvious where the destination will be, but you're still surprised when you ended up in the court. You weren't expecting everyone in proper school uniform though, along with the flowers.

 

You stared dumbfounded when Kuroko walked toward you. He coughed politely before offering you a sunflower. "This is for you. (L.name)-senpai, you're really great supporting the team. The sandwiches you made for us were really good and I am very grateful that you took the time to know I didn't like too many tomatoes on mine..."

 

The first years were unbearably sweet (even Haizaki in his own way) as they all fall in line and tell you their gratitude. Halfway, when Aomine was fumbling on trying to be polite, you asked if you could sit instead as you felt your knees getting weak. You were ready to tear up.

 

"I-it's not like I would take the initiative, nanodayo. It's just t-that I was forced into this," Midorima was beet red as he shoved his lilies on your hand. "It's (L.name)-senpai's lucky item for today. I just happened to listen to Oha Asa beyond Cancer, nanodayo. I certainly wasn't--"

 

"Thank you Midorima-kun."

 

"... Hmph." The green haired boy looked away in embarrassment and stomped his way toward the guys who already gave their words.

 

Akashi was last and gave you a red rose. "Thank you for being an invaluable member of the basketball team and the student council. Sharing two clubs gave me the most opportunity to hang out with you, senpai, and I genuinely enjoyed your company."

 

"Akashi-kun.." you melted at his words. He was still in his polite mode but you certainly felt the sincerity. It was true: out of all the first years, you were closest to Akashi. "Thank you, as well. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met the basketball team."

 

Akashi smiled, genuinely this time. He wasn't expecting those words and at that moment, his respect for you grew a little more. "I was right.. you'd make a fine wife... for captain."

 

He said the last words were uttered so softly but you caught them. You caught them and what that meant and you never felt so embarrassed in your entire life. "Wha--"

 

"(L.name)-san!"

 

You nearly jumped from your seat as the doors banged open and Nijimura, all sweaty and out of breath, ran. His face was a mixture of panic, desperation, anger, and worry that you suddenly felt alarmed. Something is probably not very right and looking like an emergency--

 

"Here," Akashi handed a white rose to his captain, stopping the latter in his tracks and snapping him out from whatever he is in. Maybe it was the ridiculousness of it all, but Nijimura merely accepted the white rose.

 

You ogled as Nijimura sat down with his legs crossed and looked everywhere but you. His hair carefully hid his face but you swore you saw a forming blush.

 

"Niji-kun..? What's... what's going on?"

 

"I honestly don't know," he replied quietly. He suddenly looked uncomfortable in his position, now that he finally calmed down. It was as though he wasn't supposed to be here. He still refused to look at you. "Listen.. uh, (L.name)-san.. we've been neighbors since forever and friends just a bit later. And.. uh.. damn it, I was so sure I have something to say," he was half muttering to himself and half rambling to you. He unconsciously gripped the white rose tighter.

 

"You.. you can tell me anything, Niji-kun. Promise," you gave him a small smile, although it came out nervously. He looked so troubled and confused.. he wasn't himself. "Niji--"

 

"Shuuzo," Nijimura suddenly blurted, before widening his eyes at what he just said. "I mean.. uh.. if it's no trouble, call me Shuuzo. We're.. friends.. right?"

 

"Shuuzo..kun..?"

 

He blushed. The Nijimura Shuuzo completely blushed. You couldn't believe this. This day is truly strange and exceptional, indeed. "Thanks.. uh.."

 

"I like you."

 

His eyes widened in surprise. Your eyes widened as well. You couldn't believe it.. that was your voice.

 

You panicked. "I'm sorry! It was.. the moment was so sweet and you're a really nice guy, Niji-- no, Shuuzo-kun, and.. I liked you for a very long time now but I didn't want to tell you because I don't want things to get awkward," you were rambling and you wanted to stop talking when he was finally staring at you. Yet, you couldn't stop and the words just kept on coming. "But everyone was just so sweet today and I'm so happy right now, being in this team, hanging out with everyone.. with Shuuzo-kun.. with you, that I--" you didn't get to finish as Nijimura pulled you down and kissed you.

 

"I like you too," Nijimura said when you both broke the kiss. He looked so flustered. "A lot. Stupidly a lot. Can I walk you home?"

 

"This is disgusting," Haizaki scowled, only to curse when Aomine hit him ("You're disgusting! What was that message about anyway? 'A hot chick', really? To senpai?! You're so done--").

 

"Congratulations, (L.name)-senpai. Congratulations, Captain Nijimura," Kuroko said before turning to Momoi. "Can you please let go now, Momoi-chan? It kind of hurts." ("But Tetsu-kun! Senpai's are so cute. I wish you'd confess to me like that too...")

 

"(L.name)-chin and Niji-chin are so cute..."

 

"No, they are not, nanodayo."

 

Akashi merely chuckled. "You're very welcome, Nijimura-senpai."

 

"Shut up, brat."

* * *

**OMAKE**

 

"Aominecchi, who's that pretty girl besides Momocchi? She's really cute!"

 

"Huh? You mean (L.name)-senpai?"

 

"She's a senpai? That's so cool! I think I'll go over and introduce myself~"

 

"Hmph, I wouldn't recommend it, nanodayo. (L.name)-senpai is Captain's gir--"

 

"I think that's a great idea, Kise! Right, Tetsu?"

 

"Well, introducing is only polite, Aomine-kun, but--"

"Excellent! Go introduce yourself, Kise!"

 

"Thanks Aominecchi!"

 

"... how much are you betting Captain will beat the newcomer?"

 

"That's already a given, nanodayo."

 

"Okay, smartypants. How much are you betting Captain will beat the newcomer in five minutes?"

 

"Hmph. Three minutes, nanodayo."

 

"Right now," Kuroko commented before Aomine and Midorima could notice the dark aura that is Nijimura Shuuzo looming over the poor unsuspecting blonde. "In three... two... one.."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at deviantart (erishanaka) and tumblr sideblog (darlingtakao), along with other works.


End file.
